


The Man in White

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a confession, F/M, For the one who started it all, NSFW, Self Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Altair is on the run and needs to hide. He comes across a rooftop garden that would be perfect. The problem is, the garden isnt empty.Based on a confession to Dirty Assassin's Creed Secrets





	The Man in White

They wouldn’t stop. No matter how far he ran, no matter how many corners he turned, it seemed as if every guard in the city of Damascus was after him and they were not about to give up. Blood continued to stain his tunic, several parting shots from the captain of the guard that he had just assassinated. He didn’t have to look down to know they were more than a bit superficial. He would tend to them later, that is if he managed to survive this.

Finishing up your chores for the day earlier than you expected, you decided it was time to relax a bit. Stepping outside, you climbed the ladder to the roof, and carefully climbed into the rooftop garden. With one side of it lined with herbs that you used for remedies, the rest of the garden had been decorated with a rug and several pillows.

Far beyond a simple garden to you, this small space also served as your personal sanctuary. A place where you might escape life in Damascus for a brief time and just let your mind wander. Laying back against the pillows, your mind wandered to someone. Someone who’s name you didn’t know, but someone you had seen all throughout the city.

He was always dressed the same every time you saw him. He was dressed mostly in white, with a red sash, a wide belt and what looked to be several weapons. You might have mistaken him for a scholar, if it hadn’t been for the weapons, weapons unlike anything you had ever seen before.

He was quite mysterious, and this was only aided by the fact that he always kept his hood up, only showing the lower part of his face. He never spoke, at least you had never heard him speak. Anytime he walked through Damascus, he kept to himself. Many whispered stories of who he was. Stories of him being a fierce warrior who took down many of the Templar occupiers by himself. To others, he was just a strange man. To you he was the Man in White.

Anytime you thought of him, your imagination ran wild with all sorts of possibilities and all those possibilities lead to you taking him to your bed and today was no different. The more he filled your thoughts, the more you could feel yourself ache for him and so you reached for the hem of your shift, pulled it up around your waist and reached down below to the wetness between your legs, letting your fingers find your opening.

He was still running. Having climbed up onto the rooftops, he ran with as much speed as he could muster, but he could feel himself running out of energy. Looking behind, he saw that some of the guards had given up, but not all. A handful were still determined to take him down no matter what. He couldn’t keep this up forever, he needed a place to hide and fast.

Spotting a nearby rooftop garden, he changed direction and headed straight for it, hoping that the guards wouldn’t see him jump into. He just barely made it in time for the guards to reach the roof and see the curtains on the garden move.

Siting on the ground, he leaned against the wall, grateful for the chance to finally catch his breath. He didn’t notice anything else at first until he heard a throaty moan. Looking to see where it had come from, he was stunned at the sight of a very beautiful woman. A woman with her shift lifted, her eyes closed and pleasuring herself with her fingers.

He didn’t know what to do next. The guards could still be around, and he didn’t want to risk her discovering his presence. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but feel a bit mesmerized at the sight of her hand running all over her opening.

You were so lost in pleasurable thoughts, that at first you didn’t hear any movement. It wasn’t until you heard the guards calling out “Search everywhere!” that you opened your eyes to look around. Immediately you saw that you were not alone in the garden. Sitting across from you, with a bewildered look on his face, breathless, sweaty and bleeding, was none other than the Man in White.

For a moment the two of you said nothing, the both of you too stunned to move. You had never been this close to the Man in White before and to see him like this, you found that he was even more handsome.

He waited to see what she would do next. He had expected her to yell the second she had discovered him, but judging by her expression, she seemed to be more intrigued by him than scared. He thought to move, but if he did, what was to stop her from yelling for the guards. He could always try to subdue her and perhaps knock her out, but he didn’t wish to do that. He didn’t know what to do. All he knew for sure was that his trousers were now uncomfortably tight.

As you sat up and moved closer to him, you could hear the guards getting closer, their voices louder. They were here for him and you knew it. Looking him over, you could tell that he was in no shape to fight them off. If they found him, he was done for. There was only one thing to do.

Crawling over to him, you straddled him and placed your hands on the side of his face, noting the thin scar that crossed his lips and before he could say anything, you did something you had been dreaming of doing for some time: kissed him.

That was the last thing he had expected. Her not calling for the guards had been surprising enough, even more so when she straddled him. The feel of her lips, softer than silk on his all but made him forget about the guards that were now just outside the garden. He reached out to pull her even closer to him so that he might enjoy her better.

As you kissed him, you did your best to keep an ear out for the guards. Just because you couldn’t hear them didn’t mean they had left. Keeping your mouth on his, you peered through the curtains and as far as you could tell, they were gone.

“Do you see them?” He asked in a low, sensuous voice, breaking the kiss.

“No. I see no sign of them. They might still be around though.” You said, bringing your mouth back to his. Between kisses, you whispered “You’d be safer here for now.”

Running your hands down his chest, you tried to work your way through his clothes, only to be stopped by all the weapons he carried. He seemed to realize this as he quickly began stripping it all off, setting them to the side. He even took a moment to remove a strange device attached to his left arm. As he did so you noted a finger was missing.

No sooner had he relieved himself of his weapons did he feel her hands working their way under his robes. He was sure she could feel the many scars along his chest and stomach, scars that were hard won taking on the Knights Templar. Soon enough, her hands reach his trousers and feeling her caress his cock through the fabric mad him nearly moan out loud. If the guards were still around, surely, they heard it. He knew he would have to do his best to keep quiet. There was only one way to do so.

His hands quickly found the hem of her shift and with a fluid motion, lifted it over her head and tossed it the side. Taking a moment to let his eyes wander over her naked body, he quickly buried his face in her breasts, running his tongue over her nipples, savoring the taste of her skin

He quickly kissed his way down her stomach and while she was distracted, picked her up and laid her back down on the pillows. Positioning himself between her legs, he resumed kissing her down her belly till he reached her center. Her scent intoxicating to him, he lowered his head and quickly began feasting on her, her juices so sweet on his tongue.

You had never been feasted on before. Whatever the Man in White was, he was certainly skillful when it came to his mouth. Moving his tongue over your clit and between your folds, no part of you went untouched. Managing to look down, he glanced up at you from underneath his hood, his eyes an eerie golden color. 

Your climax, which had been interrupted earlier, quickly began building back up and soon enough you felt your legs began to shake. You knew this climax would be far stronger than any you had ever had before and the fact that it was caused by him, only aroused you more. You wouldn’t last much longer.

He seemed to know this too. As soon as you thought you might finish, he inexplicably stopped. For a moment you wondered if he had heard something, perhaps the guards. Before you could ask him, he took hold of your hips and turned you over onto your stomach. Still keeping hold, he pulled your hips to his and ran a hand over your backside.

While one hand ran over her, the other was loosening the laces on his trousers. Now much harder than he had ever been before, he was each to feel you all over him. The taste of your opening had been quite wonderful to him and though he didn’t wish to stop, he wanted to feel you over his cock when you reached your ending.

The laces loose, he reached in and pulled himself out. Harder than the sword he carried on his side, he guided it between your lips and moaned out loud as he started to slide the tip of himself in. As he slid the rest of himself inside her, he didn’t know who moaned louder, her or himself. The feel of her gripping him was incredible and with her throbbing, he began thrusting himself in and out, quickly building up a pleasurable pace while keeping a firm hold of her hips.

Feeling him stretch you, there was more to him than you expected. Your walls wet and tight around him, as he began thrusting, the throbbing feeling in your center only grew stronger again. You didn’t know how all of him fit inside you, only that you felt every bit of him and you needed more.

His moans were now in time with yours, he went at you hard and fast. Feeling yourself contracting around him, with each wave of pleasure, you gave up any attempt to hold off. After a few harder thrusts, you screamed as you felt yourself cum all over him.

Feeling her reach his ending nearly pushed him over the edge as well. As she was worked up long before, he knew she would reach ecstasy first. He had hoped that he might hold off a bit longer, in that he might bring her to the edge and back again, but the feel of her around him, the softness of her skin, everything about her filled him with delight. And so, he let go as well, holding tightly to her as he went over the edge.

As the both of you collapsed together, he remained over her, gently stroking her cheek as she lay basking in the afterglow. After a bit, she looked back up at him, still gazing down upon her from under his white hood. Not knowing if she would see him again, she reached up with one hand to push it back.

For a second, he considered stopping her, wondering if it would be safer for her to not know who he was. But she had taken him in and sheltered him, not knowing him at all and for that he owed her his life. And for that, she could know.

Once the hood was gone and she could see all of him, she took a finger and ran it over the scar that crossed his lips. Looking him over, he was dark skinned, with golden eyes and close cropped dark hair and an angular face, he was far more handsome than she could have imagined.

“Who are you?” She asked gently.

“Altair.” He said. “Altair Ibn-La’Ahad”

“What are you?” She asked.

He knew he couldn’t answer that completely. He had revealed enough as it was. But he couldn’t resist giving her an answer and for the moment, it was the truth.

“For now, I am yours.”


End file.
